Curaga
casts a full-party Curaga in ''Final Fantasy V Advance''.]] Curaga, also known as Cure 3, is a recurring spell from the Final Fantasy series. It is a more powerful form of Cure and Cura (Cure 2), which is used to restore a lot of Hit points. This is an advanced White Magic spell, usually obtained in the later parts of the game. In most of the recent of the Final Fantasy series, a single-target cast of Curaga resulted in recovering all HP of the target. Appearances Final Fantasy CUR3 is Level 5 White Magic spell in the NES version, but in the Dawn of Souls remake, it has been renamed as Curaga. The job classes White Mage and Red Mage can use this spell. It can be purchased in Melmond and costs 20 MP. Final Fantasy III Curaga is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It can be bought in Saronia, Doga's Manor, and in Doga's Village. Only a White Mage, Devout, Sage, or Onion Knight is capable of conjuring this spell. Final Fantasy IV Cure 3 is a spell that Rosa and Porom can use when reaching a certain level. However, there are two characters that have mastered this magic upon joining the party, which are Tellah and FuSoYa. Final Fantasy V Cure 3 is a Level 5 White Magic spell. It is the strongest Cure spell in the game, and only a White Mage can use it. It is bought in the Village of Moore. Final Fantasy VI Cure 3 is the strongest cure spell in the game. It is learned by the Espers Starlet/Lakshmi and Phoenix. Terra can learn the spell after reaching a certain level. Final Fantasy VII Cure 3 is the final spell learned in the Restore Materia. It can only be learned after Regen is mastered. The Restore Materia is also the first Materia Cloud acquires. Final Fantasy VIII VIII was the first game in the series to call the spell Curaga, which is the strongest Cure spell obtained in the game. This spell can be made from the L Mag-RF ability from Wizard Stones. It can also be acquired via Alexander's High Mag-RF by turning 5 Curas into Curaga. ''Final Fantasy IX Curaga is the strongest Cure spell in this game, although only Garnet and Eiko can cast it. ''Final Fantasy X Curaga is the strongest version of Cure in this game. It is located on Yuna's side of the Sphere Grid, however, every character is capable of accessing it. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Curaga appears as a powerful cure spell, second only to Full-Cure. It is only usable via the White Mage Dressphere or can be cast from Healing Wind, Heart Reborn, Healing Light, Immortal Soul, and Wishbringer Garment Grids after going through certain nodes. Final Fantasy XI Curaga is available in ''Final Fantasy XI to White Mages at level 16. In this incarnation, it heals all party members in a limited area. Upgraded versions may be learnt at higher levels. ''Final Fantasy XII Curaga is the third strongest Cure spell. It restores HP to one party member and can be bought first in Eruyt Village. Late in the game, various vendors sell them as well. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Curaga appears as the only cure spell exclusive to Penelo, it restores a large amount of HP upon allies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics White Mage can cast Curaga. It costs 700 JP to learn this spell and it is the second strongest Cure spell in the game. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross shaped area. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Mages can learn this spell from the Spring Staff for 200 AP. It restores a great amount of HP to allies in a cross shaped area. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Curaga is casted by piling three Cure spells. Curaga +1 can also be casted by piling two Cura +1 spells. Curaga restores 600 HP, while Curaga +1 restores 800 HP.